Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Wikia-Office-Tour: San Francisco
Auf nach San Francisco! thumb|Nach fast 12 Stunden Flug ist man da Nachdem wir euch in der Vergangenheit bereits in unsere in Köln angesiedelten vier Wände gelassen haben, geht es jetzt in die zweite Vorstellungsrunde der Wikia-Office-Tour. Bitte bringen Sie Ihre Rückenlehnen in eine aufrechte Position, schnallen Sie sich an und genießen Sie den Ausblick – es geht nach San Francisco! Ich habe dem „Mutterschiff“ von Wikia kürzlich einen Besuch abgestattet und euch einige Eindrücke und Fotos mitgebracht. Hereinspaziert! thumb|Viele Grüße von den Kollegen „Cal-Boy“ und „Macherie_ana“ San Francisco – einst die Stadt der Hippies, heute aber vor allem bekannt für die Firmensitze von Internetgrößen wie Google und Apple – beheimatet passenderweise seit Gründung des Unternehmens auch das Wikia-Office. Unweit der Küste im Stadtteil South of Market befindet sich das Office. Wer bis in den 7. Stock hochfährt landet im „Herzen“ Wikias und trifft dort auch auf den Großteil der Wikia-Mitarbeiter. Von hier aus wird nicht nur an den englischsprachigen Inhalten gearbeitet, sondern es werden zum Beispiel auch die chinesischen und die portugiesischen Communitys betreut. Wer die Büroräume besucht, wird erst einmal freundlich im Empfang begrüßt und kann sich dort als Gast in das Tablet eintragen und direkt ein Foto von sich mitschicken. Grimassen und Spaßfotos werden natürlich als klarer Angriff auf die Lachmuskeln verstanden und strengstens geahndet! Mitarbeiter laufen einfach direkt weiter und befinden sich dann in den großen, weitläufigen Büroflächen. Hier sitzen die Kollegen meist zusammen in ihren Abteilungen, sind aber durch die offenen Räume nie komplett voneinander abgeschirmt, sodass man sich weiterhin noch leicht mit Büromaterialien bewerfen kann. Wer dennoch mal einen Rückzugsort benötigt, oder einem Termin hat, sucht sich einen Meetingraum und reist dabei durch Raum und Zeit der popkulturellen Referenzen: So kann es schon mal passieren, dass man sich mit einem Kollegen im „Ministry of Magic“ oder in „Narnia“ trifft und dort mit der „Tardis“ im polnischen Office über das Game of Thrones oder Star Wars Wikia spricht (Achtung, Knoten im Kopf!). SF Office Golden Gate.jpg|Für die Golden Gate Bridge war natürlich auch noch etwas Zeit... SF Office Empfang.jpg|Der Empfang des Offices SF_Office_Holodeck.jpg|Besprechung auf dem Holodeck Ein bisschen Spaß muss sein Wenn einem zwischen Wikitext, CSS und den letzten technischen Updates irgendwann der Kopf raucht, schwingt man sich entweder eine Etage höher auf die Dachterasse und läuft dort Gefahr, in der Sonne bei einem Getränk die Zeit komplett zu vertrödeln, oder tobt sich ein wenig am Kicker oder der Tischtennisplatte aus. Viele Wikia-Mitarbeiter treffen sich regelmäßig auch noch nach Feierabend auf dem Dach zu einem netten Plausch und auf ein Getränk. Manche Kollegen haben sich zudem an ihren Plätzen mehr als gemütlich eingerichtet und es sich scheinbar zur Aufgabe gemacht, andere Tische komplett pink-plüschig zu assimilieren. Wer sich hier auf der Suche nach jemandem oder etwas verläuft, was MIR mit dem Orientierungssinn einer besoffenen Amöbe natürlich NIE passieren würde, taumelt einfach so lange im Kreis bis er wieder am Ausgangsort ist und bittet erschöpft um Hilfe, oder schnappt sich einfach noch ein paar „Pretzels“ mit Schokolade und probiert sein Glück erneut. SF Office Büroräume.jpg|Ein Teil des hellen und großflächigen Büros SF Office Kitty.jpg|Man macht es sich plüschig-gemütlich am Arbeitsplatz SF Office Kicker.jpg|Zwischendurch wird am Rad.. öh, Kicker gedreht There ist no „I“ in „team“ Auf einer meiner zahlreichen Irrwege durch die Räumlichkeiten bin ich natürlich auch auf alte Bekannte gestoßen. So arbeitet zum Beispiel auch die gute „ForestFairy“ hier und ist bei Fragen rund um die Community im Support für euch Anlaufstelle Nummer eins! Gerade als ich ankam, hat sie einen „Standing-Desk“ aufgebaut, um während der Arbeitszeit zur Abwechslung auch mal zu stehen. Also, ich lümmele mich da ja gerne weiterhin in meinen Bürostuhl und verweigere körperliche Aktivitäten während der Arbeit so gut wie möglich! Das nenne ich mal internationale Teamarbeit: Kollegin „Vpina“ aus dem spanischen Team und ich nehmen unsere Arbeit im Namen der Gerecht... des Wikia-Universums natürlich sehr ernst und sind bestens ausgerüstet für heldenhafte Einsätze! SF Office Ausblick.jpg|Der Blick aus dem Bürofenster SF Office Andrea.jpg|Viele von euch kennen sie: Unsere „ForestFairy“! SF Office Valeria Julia.jpg|„Vpina“ und der „Springteufel“ sind für alles bestens gewappnet! Der Besuch des Offices in San Francisco war definitiv eine Reise wert! Für mich heißt es jetzt aber wieder: ab in die gemütlichen vier Wände des Kölner Büros. Was habt ihr für einen Eindruck von dem Wikia Zentrum der Macht? Fragen gerne wie immer direkt in die Kommentare schreiben! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Wikia-Office-Tour